KkNr
by Maya Hatake
Summary: Series of Kakashixnaruto One-Shots.
1. McDonald's

There's this customer he's really worried about. The guy looks rich and healthy so he doesn't really understand why would he spend so much money on junk food.

He comes to the McDonald's everyday to order something or the other and he can't help but get worried. It's good for the business of course but what the hell is wrong with the guy!?

There he is again, "Good afternoon Sir, today's special is Quarter Pounder With Cheese Bacon Burger and MIX by Tropic Berry, would you like to try that sir?" He asked with a bright grin, just like he is supposed to.

"Maa, yes please." the customer replied calmly, the guy is in his early or mid 20's has gravity defying silver hair, a part of the hair is covering one eye and half of his face is covered by a simple white anti-pollution mask.

"Would you like to stay and eat or takeaway Sir?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Takeaway please." Knew it.

"Alright. Here's your bill, you will have to wait 15 minutes sir."

"Mmhmm." the customer nodded and sat on a table nearby busying himself in his phone and he, Naruto, sighed. He will talk to this man today.

Exactly 15 minutes later the customer, whose name he didn't know yet walked up to his counter and stood with both hands in pockets.

Naruto barely held back his eye roll at the wealthy man.

The fast food restaurant was mostly empty sake for two or three people including the silver haired one, it usually was around this time that's why he had chosen this time for shift. He needed money to pay bills for college and rent, after coming from a hectic day in college he could have some peace then when evening rolled in he would be fresh enough not to snap at any innocent customer.

He finally addressed the man standing before him in a lazy slouch, "You really shouldn't eat so much junk ttebayo. You must already know, but it's not good for your health."

The customer rose his visible eyebrow, "Maa maa, it's McDonald's not junk."

"It's junk Dattebayo! Don't eat so much of all this. You have a really nice body why are you ruining it?"

"I have a nice body eh?"

Naruto blushed, "I-I-I m-mean.." he shoved the packet into the chest of the customer and looked the other way, really embarrassed. Damn his motor mouth.

The customer chuckled and waved leaving. Naruto sighed.

The next day the customer came back again and Naruto frowned lightly. When he came to order he repeated the words he was supposed to say with a forced grin, his left eyebrow lightly twitching. The sliver haired man ordered the special of the day for takeaway and sat on a bench nearby, like always.

15 minutes later, "Stop eating so much junk. If you're really so much into fast food, eat Subway. It's healthier than McDonald's could ever be."

"Mmhmm." and left.

Next day, he was back, same drill, same talk.

Next day when he came back again, Naruto was ready for him.

When the man came to collect his takeaway, Naruto passed a book to him first. The man blinked at the book then at him. "Easy recipes for beginners?"

"Mmhmm. These are healthy, easy and fast to prepare. You'll like cooking, I love it dattebayo! Then you won't have to eat so much junk." Naruto chirped happily.

The man, what Naruto assumed, smiled at him when his eyes curved up lightly and Naruto blushed. "Thank you."

"Mm." Naruto smiled then reluctantly passed the takeaway.

Next day he saw the same man in the fast food restaurant and frowned deeply. Couldn't the man cook?

When he came to collect his takeaway Naruto stubbornly kept quiet and pouted. Why wouldn't the man listen to him?!

Surprisingly it was the customer that spoke first, "I burned my hand this morning trying to cook the first dish."

Naruto's anger vanished and he rushed to see the damage. "Did you see a doctor? How badly are you hurt? Is it still burning? Did you damage your dominant hand? Oh my God, did you burn your kitchen too? Or worse your house? Oh my God tell me dattebayo!" he babbled panicked.

The customer calmly chuckled and waved both his hands in placating manner, Naruto could see one of them bandaged and his eyes lightly watered, this was all his fault. The man put both his hands down seeing that.

"Calm down Naruto-kun, I'm alright so is my kitchen and house."

"Really?" In his panicked state he didn't notice the man didn't see his name tag before calling his name.

"Really." The man said in his deep voice that soothed Naruto and the blue eyed blonde blinked thrice to get rid of those unshed tears. "Mmm." He sniffed lightly and missed the way the silver head customer watched him.

"Here." Naruto passed the takeaway towards the man without chastising him more. "I hope you get better soon."

"Kakashi."

"Huh?"

"My name Hatake, Hatake Kakashi."

"Oh, take care Kakashi-san."

"Just Kakashi is fine. 'san' makes me feel old."

"Mou, aren't you old. Look at that hair." Naruto teased lightly with a grin.

"It's natural and I'm just 25, kid." Kakashi teased back and smirked when Naruto's face took an interesting shade of furious red.

"I'm not a kid. I'm 19 ttebayo!" The blonde huffed.

"Not so younger to me then. No San please."

"Kakashi-kun then?" Naruto asked with big eyes tilting his head on one side.

Kakashi had never been so thankful of his mask that he was right now. The blonde was so kawaii...

"Maa." The silveret smirked then frowned behind his mask when their conversation was interrupted by another customer. Naruto waved at Kakashi and focused on the customer. He watched Kakashi's retreating back with a small smile. The guy was nice.

The next few days passed the same, Kakashi would order the day's special, all for takeaway, he would sit on a bench nearby but now apart from Naruto's regular reprimands about Kakashi's junk intake they would talk and tease each other good naturedly.

One day Kakashi didn't come and Naruto frowned. Well, he was happy that Kakashi had finally taken his advice but he missed the silver headed man's presence.

Naruto kept glancing at the clock every 30 seconds, would the silver head not come today? Would he not come from now on? The older man was the highlight of his days. Would he never meet the man again?

He sighed. Half of the day passed, seems like he wouldn't be coming today.

The day passed, his grins were forced today. He sighed. He wanted some good snacks and nap. It was 5 minutes before he would retire for the day when Kakashi entered, Naruto's entire frame lit up. The man made beeline towards the blonde's counter even though the other two lines were less filled.

Kakashi's turn came and Naruto grinned brightly at him, "Good evening sir, today's special is Iced Tea and Mushroom Swiss Buttermilk Crispy Chicken. Would you like to try that sir?" Naruto asked ready to type on the computer.

"Maa, what would you like to have today?"

Naruto blinked, this wasn't new. Kakashi asked him occasionally what he likes and what he would prefer that day. He shrugged.

"Well, I am in mood to have my favorite today. Curly fries, McChicken, Chicken McNuggets, Sprite and Hot Fudge Sundae Dattebayo!" he supplied happily, a little drool escaping from his mouth. He might as well order for himself today.

"Alright I'll have two of all that, ah, instead of two sundae make it a Chocolate Chip Cookie, please."

"Okay..." Naruto typed in the computer, "Would you like to eat here or takeaway Sir?" he asked even though he knew the answer.

"What would you like?"

Naruto paused, this was new.

"M-me? Well, the weather's nice I'd like to go out and eat..." he trailed off unsure why his favorite customer was asking him this question.

"Takeaway then." Kakashi nodded typing something on his phone.

"Your order will be ready in 15 minutes."

Naruto decided to stay 15 minutes longer to serve Kakashi. Then he would order for himself, search for a quiet place where he could sit and eat his food while watching the stars and nap in a grassy field peacefully. He sighed dreamily. That sounded like a plan. He has next two days holiday from college and work, might as well make the most of it.

As he served Kakashi and was about to say bye the man himself interrupted him. "Your shift has ended right?"

"Yes." Naruto blinked.

"Good, would you like to go out with me?" Kakashi asked looking straight in his eyes.

"H-huh?" The blonde blushed. Everyone was watching them now but he couldn't focus on them because Kakashi, the guy he had a major crush on since the first day he saw him, was asking him out.

"One of this is for you." Kakashi confessed.

"F-for m-me?" Naruto repeated dumbfounded. Why?

"Uh huh. I'm taking you out on a date. Say yes?" The silveret asked smiling behind his mask.

"Ye-yes." The blonde breathed blushing heavily.

As they walked out, Naruto hesitantly put his hand in the older man's. Kakashi have the little blonde an eye smile and interlocked their fingers giving a light squeeze making the already blushing younger man redden more.

Kakashi held the takeaway bags in one arm and held Naruto with another as he guided the smaller male towards a black Porsche and, like a gentleman Kakashi is, helped him sit in the passenger seat.

The drive was fun for both of them, they talked, teased, asked questions and got to know each other better.

Kakashi parked the car and led the blonde companion through trees, holding hands reassuringly that Kakashi was not some serial killer and this definitely wasn't his last night. Neither on the planet nor with Kakashi.

The reached a clearing soon and Naruto's expression turned into awe.

Like Naruto was imagining at his work, exactly like he was imagining, they were in an isolated place, the field was lusciously grassy and the grass wasn't too high or too low it was of perfect height that they could lie down and sleep. The place was surrounded by trees and he could see ahead huge rocks scattered all around, further than that he could faintly smell the salty air of sea. How did such a place exist and he hadn't known would be mystery to him.

"Maa, I haven't told anyone about this place before. It's my secret place. Do you like it?"

"Yes. Oh my God. I love it Dattebayo."

Kakashi smiled big behind his mask seeing the awed expression. "Hmm... Let's sit?"

"Mmhmm." Naruto nodded.

They sat at the grassy field and shared their happy meal laughing, talking, teasing.

They both lied down next to each other. Kakashi was lying his head on his palm. Seeing the peaceful expression on the now exposed, and really gorgeous, face Naruto mimicked the pose.

They talked in whisperings as if raising their voice would ruin the beauty of the moment and place.

The sky was starry than usual tonight, Naruto noticed.

Naruto remembered something and frowned. "You know just because you asked me on a date I'm not going to stop reprimanding you from eating so much junk ttebayo."

Kakashi chuckled and looked at him smiling, "I hardly ever ate that."

"What?! Where did all that food go then?" Naruto sat up and pointed an accusing finger at Kakashi.

"Here and there." Kakashi got up and sat too. They both were now sitting face to face, legs crossed. One frowning and other smirking.

"Here and there?" Naruto questioned back, face morphing in confusion.

"Here and there." Kakashi repeated smirk still in place.

"Why did you buy all that food everyday?" Naruto wanted to hit the scarecrow. Why would he eats so much money if he didn't eat all that in the first place.

"For you." Kakashi confessed, taking hold of both hands of Naruto in his own.

Naruto's blue eyes widened, "Huh?"

Kakashi chuckled, he pulled Naruto so slightly towards him that Naruto didn't even suspect. "I wanted to see you. I like you since the first day I saw you." He smiled and the sincerity in his eyes and voice made the fishcake shudder, or was it just Kakashi's breath close to his face. He didn't know, he just felt himself falling in those mismatched eyes, stormy grey and red, more and more with passing minute.

"I..." The blonde's breath hitched as Kakashi rubbed soothing circles in his palm with his thumb. He felt himself calming with every gesture the man made, "Me too tt-ttebayo. I like you since the first day I saw you too." He confessed blushing, he looked away from those intense eyes to the other side.

"Well, makes my work easier then." He heard Kakashi muttering distractedly.

Not giving a minute to consider, he pulled the blonde towards his chest forcing to straddle Kakashi. Naruto flushed bright red at the compromising position.

"Be my boyfriend Naruto?" He was just an inch away from joining his lips with the blonde. His eyes kept darting from those enticing blue eyes and pink lips.

Naruto ducked his head seeing the unfiltered emotions on Kakashi's face. He hid his face in Kakashi's neck and breathed slowly. Desperately trying to calm his furiously beating heart. "Yes. I would love to be with you." Kakashi shivered lightly feeling Naruto's breath near his neck and ear.

Kakashi grinned and adjusted Naruto's position, he scooped up Naruto's face and attached their lips together in a hypnotizing kiss. The kiss was slow and so full of emotions that they both didn't separate even for air for several minutes.

"I really like you."

"I really like you too."


	2. Look

_He wouldn't look at him like he used to before._

_Those, painfully familiar, blue eyes wouldn't look at him with hope. Wouldn't look up to him with admiration._

_Those, hypnotizing, blue eyes won't gleam with curiosity when Naruto would look at him. Won't bury sadness underneath when Naruto would look at him. Won't mask the hurt when Naruto would look at him. Why? Because Naruto wouldn't look at him, at Kakashi, like he even knew him._

Blue eyes, blonde hair and tanned skin, didn't suit Naruto. Naruto didn't deserve them. He didn't belong to them. They all belonged to Kakashi's God.

How dare he look like his God?

His God was perfect. His sensei. His master wasn't clumsy loudmouthed idiot. His sensei wasn't just nothing but extreme chakra.

Naruto was exactly opposite of his God, then why? Who gave him the right to resemble to his sensei so much?

Kakashi didn't care that Naruto was, after all, the man's son. Naruto was different than his sensei, then why look like him? Why have the same appearance? He didn't deserve the same appearance!

Beside how can he teach someone with blue eyes, blonde hair and tanned skin. It didn't fit. Kakashi was an apprentice of a man with blue eyes, blonde hair and tanned skin. The man he worshipped. He couldn't teach someone that looked like someone he worshipped. Naruto nowhere near resembled his sensei in anything but looks. How could he teach that naive and angry child? This situation was just plain ridiculous. He didn't fit.

So Kakashi avoided him. He could barely look at Naruto without raging, flinching or wincing anyway.

Instead he focused on the other boy of the team, Sasuke. Sasuke was just like him. He fit.

Instead he brushed off Naruto to give tips to the third member, the only girl, of the team, Sakura. She was annoying but she fit.

Sasuke was like him.

Sakura was like Rin.

Naruto? Naruto wasn't like anyone. Not like Obito, not like Kushina and definitely not like Minato. Just the jinchuriki of Kyuubi.

He decided to ignore when those blue eyes would look at him hurt or angry. He decided to ignore the constriction in his chest when those blonde hair were ruffled by Iruka and Naruto acted as if Iruka was his only sensei. He decided to ignore the guilt, shame and anger he felt when that tanned face would flush with anger and embarrassment when either Sasuke or Sakura would mock him saying that he wasn't important and Kakashi didn't care about him a single bit and Naruto wouldn't retaliate to them like he always does. Because Kakashi knew, Naruto thought the same.

When Sasuke left, he realized he wasn't like himself, like Kakashi after all.

He left. Naruto left with Jiraiya without a second glance towards him, he felt uneasy at that.

Jiraiya, that man had taught a blue eyed blonde before. He will know how to teach another.

Kakashi's heart clenched everytime he thought of him. Those three years without blue eyes peering at him tightened his way stomach in an uncomfortable way. He brushed it off repeating to himself like a mantra, he didn't regret and he didn't care.

He returned to the village.

He wasn't a naive and angry child anymore. He was beginning to behave slightly like the man Kakashi admired and worshipped. Kakashi could look at him, if only a little.

Those blue eyes, he noticed, looked lesser and lesser at him with every passing day. He brushed of the pain in his chest.

He was like Obito. Naruto was like Obito. He put his first teaching, not to abandon a comrade, above everything and despite numerous problems in the way, he came for him, he came to rescue Kakashi.

He was like Rin. Naruto was like Rin. He saw Naruto numerous times help any and every villager with repairs after the destruction of village. Sakura didn't have a smile or patience like that, Naruto did and so did Rin. He reminded Kakashi of Rin more than Sakura ever did, Kakashi silently noticed.

He was like his father, Kakashi's father; Sakumo. Naruto was like Sakumo. He couldn't get the image out of his head when he saw Naruto trudge forward commanding the forces in war. He had seen his father twice or thrice commanding and Naruto would act just the way his father did.

He was like Kushina. Naruto was like Kushina. Just like Kushina, Naruto would hum a tune and look so domestic and vulnerable when cooking. Naruto even threatened like Kushina, using frying pan in one hand and spatula in another. Naruto would look so happy when someone would compliment his cooking, like Kushina. He cooked for the people he liked to see happy - like Iruka or orphanage children. Kakashi desperately tried to squash his rapidly growing jealousy and sadness that he wasn't one of those that Naruto wanted to present new dishes to.

Now with his Kage robe fluttering in the air lightly. Now with Naruto's cape like Kage robe fluttering in the air lightly he couldn't unsee the image of Minato. Not in the place of Naruto, no. He saw Minato beside Naruto supporting him with a proud smile. Today seeing the Nanadaime Hokage kanji scribbled on a cloth resting on those broad shoulders, he can't help but take his words back. Those blue eyes, blonde hair and tanned skin suited him greatly.

Today he sees Naruto, compares him with Minato but differently.

Minato may have been his God but Naruto, Naruto was everyones, was God to all five elemental Nations.

Even with Obito's eye he could never see Naruto because he purposely decided to blind himself.

That mantra doesn't work anymore because yes he does regret and yes he does care.

Again, Minato may have been his God but Naruto was his Everything. And all his life, even when the answer was just before his eyes, he was blind and could never see.

Kakashi masked his emotions and pretended not to notice when Naruto wouldn't bother glancing at him.

Kakashi didn't dare try confront Naruto, how could he? He knew he deserved the cold shoulder for the rest of his life.

Kakashi could look at Naruto, could see Naruto but, he wouldn't look at him like he used to before.

Those blue eyes, that now he loves so much, wouldn't look at him with hope. Wouldn't look up to him with admiration.

Those, hypnotizing, blue eyes won't gleam with curiosity when Naruto would look at him. Won't bury sadness underneath when Naruto would look at him. Won't mask the hurt when Naruto would look at him. Why? Because Naruto wouldn't look at him, at Kakashi, like he even knew him.

Kakashi could look at Naruto, could see Naruto but he was too late, like he always was, because Naruto just wouldn't look at him anymore.


End file.
